Surprise
by Raindropshidemytears
Summary: There are surprises around every corner and shes about to find out. Nate/OC, and some Smitchie and Jella. Previous Penname Princesssam411.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes I know it's a new story and I haven't finished with Now What, but I will, I will update these in turns. But this is just a little fantasy of mine, so don't laugh at it if it sounds corny or cheesy, it's me dream world.**

**BTW: If you want to read good stories, go to ohsugarbeth or xxlovely, they are amazing, and if I appear it may be because I begged the living daylights and nightlights out of the. Ok maybe not, but I did ask.**

**Disclaimer: I have gone through this and I am going to put it in my profile, I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters, the characters you do not recognize from the movie are mine… and the plot… if there is one.**

Sam Pov:

"Long long ago in a far away land…"

"Sam, what the hell! It was the a few months ago on the farm."

"Ok, 6 months ago on a farm in Piketberg, South Africa… Mitchie it doesn't sound like the fairytale it's meant to be."

"Well deal with it, you have to finish writing this letter to Aunt Cathy and she wants the truth, so no castles fairies or moats, but you get Prince Charming, so be happy."

"True," I heard the door rattle, "I think they're here."

"Finaally, we don't see each other for ages and they arrive late, I'll fetch them, you carry on with the letter."

"Ok so 6 months ago…

oOo

"Hey Sue," I said as me and my sister, Mitchie, put our luggage in the back of the car.

"Hey girls, how was your last week of school for the year?"

"Great! I can't believe I am in Grade 10!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"And I can't believe I'm in Grade 12! One more year!" Mitchie Squealed next to me.

"Ok girls, there are cool drinks and sandwiches in the bag, we just need to get Ella from university," sue said as we left the gates of Rustenburg for the last time this year.

oOo

"Only two more weeks till Christmas!" Mitchie shouted after we picked up Ella, our best friend in the world. Ella was in first year varsity, she lives in Piketberg, just like us and we've known each other since before I can remember.

"What do you guys want for Christmas?" Sue asked.

"Connect 3 CD and a poster of Nate," I said starting to dream of Nate as my husband.

"Same, except I want a poster of Shane," Mitchie said probably going into the same dream with her man.

"Me too, just a poster of Jason." Ella shouted excitedly, she was the most energetic of us all.

One of the reasons why we are best friends is because we have the same taste in music, movies, books, cloths and food. We are all hopeless romantics and are very fluffy, and we love the guys from Connect 3, at least not the same one.

"So… what' your favourite song?" Sue asked as we got to Piketberg and took the turn off.

"S.O.S," I said thinking about how I would never do that to Nate.

"BB Good," Mitchie said fantasizing about it happening.

"When you look me in the eyes," Ella said dreaming of Jason's eyes.

I suddenly heard a snippet from the radio, that said Connect 3.

"Turn it up please."

"And in other news Connect 3 have decided to take a break from the spotlight," The presenter announced, "They have headed to a different country for Christmas, we don't know where, but we will keep you updated.

"Good for them, they deserve a peaceful Christmas, especially after all those concerts and signings," I said.

"Imagine if they come to South Africa," Mitchie said going to La La Land again.

"By the way, Ella, Angela said that it's ok to stay at Sam and Mitchie for the two weeks that me and dad are away," Sue said turning into her driveway where my mom, Angela, was standing.

"Hi mom," itchie and I said running up to her and giving her a hug.

"Would you lime to come in for something to drink while Ella finishes packing?" Sue asked Mom.

"Sure, I wanted to tell you something anyway," Mom said and we walked inside.

Mitchie and Ella walked to Ella's room, while I went to the fridge to get something to drink for us 3.

"So what should I pack?" Ella asked

"Shorts, T-Shirts, jeans, then also nice summer dresses, skirts and other nice clothes, because we are going to Cape Town to finish some Christmas shopping," Mitchie said.

"Ok, and I have takkies, cause I have a feeling Sam is ging to make us run, slops, UGGs, three pairs of high heels and two pairs of nice pumps.," Ella said stuffing her toiletries in.

"And don't forget, movies, CD's and I-pod," I said walking to her DVD shelf and picking out my favourites.

We got the stuff in her bag, then had a nice relaxing chat while we waited for my mother.

"Girls we have to go!"

We walked out the house and headed to the car for the first night of holidays.

oOo

We stopped at the shed so that my mom could drop of the workers shopping and the was my dad, fixing one of the many broken things on the farm.

"Hi dad," We said giving him a hug.

"Hey girls how was school?"

"Great," we said in unison.

"Dad, what you doing?" I asked eyeing the thing suspiciously.

"Fixing the tractors drive shaft which broke yesterday."

Again?" We said and burst out laughing.

"Hey, it's not that bad," He said acting hurt.

"Dad, last week you had to fix the fork lift," Mitchie states.

"And the other tractor," Ella added.

"And the car," I finished.

"Ok, ok so we're falling apart, I try," He said then went back to fix the drive shaft.

"Ok girls time to go, I have ice-cream in the back!" Mom shouted from the car.

"Coming, bye!" We shouted waving to my dad and ran to the car.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please tell me in a review, up to 10 and I will update tomorrow, I promise, it's all written out I just have to type it and your reviews inspire me, so Pixie Plix review.**

**Ciao**

**Sam**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I feel very unloved. No one reviewed my last chapter. I hope the next one is better that you will actually review with your thoughts, because if you don't tell me what you think I might just give up on it. I will post up to chapter 3, but as soon as I don't get good reviews after that I am stopping it.**

**On a better note. For me anyway. Here is Chapter 2**

**Mitchi****es POV:**

Once we got home we set Ella up in my room, seeing as we were closer in age.

"Ok, let's go to Sam's room, so we can listen to the Ipod on speakers." I suggested.

"Sure. I just got some new song so we can listen to those," She said and we headed to my sister's room.

The music was already blearing from her room. We opened the door and saw her dancing to "That's just the way we roll" by Connect 3, the things my sister are really good at is singing and dancing, she thinks that no one hears her, but we do, and she is really really good. We walked in and started dancing with her. We danced and folled around for hours until my mom called us for supper.

After supper we went back to Sam's room and got ready for bed and followed our ritual of kissing our Connect 3 guy on the cheek on the big poster in her room then heading to the tv room.

oOo

"Ok movie time!" I shouted, so Sam, Ella and I took all the blankets we could find and got ready for our movie marathon.

"Ok what first, The Notebook, Another Cinderella Story or Must Love Dogs?" Ella asked holding up the DVD's

"Must Love Dog's first," I said immediately

"Then Another Cinderella Story," Sam said.

"Then last, but not least, the saddest, but cutest movie ever. The Notebook," Ella Concluded.

oOo

I must have fallen asleep during Another Cinderella Story, because I remember the dance studio scene, and then the news at 8 'o clock the next morning.

"Morning sleepy, Ella and Sam have already eaten and are showering and changing. You should probably do the same," Mom said while handing me a cup of coffee.

The one thing I will not understand about my sister and best friend is how they can wake up so early. I grabbed some toast and went to go shower.

"Hey sis," Sam greeted chirpily, " Ella's in your shower, so you can use mine."

"Thanks, let me just get my stuff." I went and got my toiletteries from my room and went to go shower.

Once we where all done we went outside to play a very childish game of Tag, but we had fun. That occupied us till about 11. We walked inside and saw mom cooking for what looked like an army.

"Mom what's with all the food?" Sam asked. Getting us something to drink.

"Well, James, Lucy and their boys are coming over in about an hour, so I'm making lunch, and you know how much those boys eat." Just then the phone rang and my mom went to go answer it.

"Lucy hi… Oh no, it's ok, don't worry about it, we'll be thinking of you." Mom put down the phone and looked at us grimly.

"Lucy's father passed away, so they have to go all the way to England for the funeral, they just left for the airport when they phoned.

"Oh my gosh, are they ok?" Ella asked.

"Bill's in a state because he was really close to his grandfather, but it hasn't really sunk into the other two yet."

"Ok, well we're going to go for a walk before lunch, maybe then we will be able to finish all this food," I said then we left the house.

oOo

S POV:

When we got back from the walk wan hour and a half later we had lunch, then Ella decided to take a nap, because she was the first one up this morning and the last one awake last night. I wasn't tired so I decided to go work on my new dance routine and Mitchie went for another walk.

At first I was a bit lazy, so I just lay on my bed singing to my Ipod. I have never sung in front of anyone in my life, it's mostly Mitchie who sings, but I did record my voice once and listened to it and it didn't sound that bad, but I could never be as good as Mitchie.

_We're having fun most every night_

_When the moon is big and bright_

_It's a supernatural delight_

_Everybody was dancing in the moonlight_

_Everybody here is out of sight_

_They don't bark and the…_

I thought I heard something. My bedroom door to the outside was open, so I took a quick peak and saw nothing. I went to see if Mitchie was back, but she wasn't and Ella would be dead to the world for at least another hour.

I went back to my room and decided to start working on my choreography. The dance was to the song 'Dancing in the Moonlight' by Alison Stoner. I had it on my Ipod in my ears so I didn't wake Ella up. I was singing along as well as dancing, once I finished I put my Ipod on pause and suddenly heard clapping. I almost jumped 5 feet in the air. It couldn't be Ella, 'cause she was still asleep and Mitchie took her guitar on her walk so she would only be back just before supper.

"Well Done," A male voice said from behind me.

I spun around….

And Screamed.

Dun-Dun-Dunnnnn. So how was that chapter. I have had absoloutely no reviews for this story. But hey. I will try and update soon, because the next chapter is a bit more exciting. Anyways, please review.

Sam

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am bored at the moment so I decided that I shall grace all of you with an update, maybe two if your lucky. So I am not going to say much in the authors note, because I don't know about you but I don't like it when people go on and on about the story in the note... and I'm doing it aren't I ok I'll stop. So here is Chapter 3 of Surprise. Enjoy. Oh and the story is in Sam POV, unless I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: It's to depressing and you should know by know so I am not going to fill anything in here.**

I Screamed in front of me was Nate Grey, I must be in some weird dream, cause this cannot be real, then I realized that he had just heard me sing and seen me dance, I blushed so hard I cold put a tomato to shame.

He walked forward, "I'm, I'm... Nate," He stuttered. Did he almost forget his name?

"Sam," I whispered. I was in complete shock, since when to famous people end up on your farm?

"You where amazing," He said looking down at my carpet like it was going to jump up and entertain him.

"I wasn't that good," I said modestly. I looked at Nate and he looked up. We locked eye's and I immediately looked down blushing.

Nate looked around my room. He looked in one corner stared, blushed hen looked down, we were doing that a lot. I looked to where he was looking at and blushed, we where doing that a lot too. There in the corner was all my clean underwear that I had yet to put away and all around my room was clothes and underwear. I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him out my room, ignoring the shock that went through it.

I turned to him, "Get all images of what you saw in there out of your mind."

"He blushed again. I shook my head, "I better take you through to the TV room, I'm not allowed any male species in my room," I paused, "Actually I have never had any in my room, except when I was 5, but that is not the point.

I lead him to the TV room/ kitchen where my mom was trying to find spaces to put all the food she had made for lunch.

"Hey mom, um weirdest thing of my life happened, this is Nate Grey please look after him I have a few things in my room that I don't want him to see... again."

"Ok, um, hi," she said and looked at the food, "Nate dear are you hungry?"

Nate just nodded, I left the room to go clear a few things.

oOo

After I cleaned my room, I kind of forgot that I left Nate with my mother. It's kinda surreal having a famous pop star in your house, you usually tell yourself it's a dream, so I put my Ipod on again and worked on my choreography. Half way through I got a bit hot so I took of my top and danced in my sports bra's, they are the only type of bra's I own.

I was so into the dancing and the music was so loud that I didn't hear a knock on the door. By now I was singing along as well. When I finished I heard clapping again.

"Well done," the male voice said again. Whoa déjà vu.

"Nate! How long have you been standing there?" I asked once I had gotten over the shock.

"Well, most of it, once you left your mom started feeding me, then Jason arrived, and hugged your mom, so she started feeding him too then he remembered there was a bird program he wanted to watch, then your mom brought out the photo's, you looked cute with pigtails by the way."

I blushed really hard

"I then came here, saw you dancing and singing then you saw me asked me how much I heard and then I said well-"

"Nate, I get it you can stop the explanation." There was a silence for about 2 seconds.

"You wanna play 20 questions?' Nate asked.

"Ok, you first," I said sitting on the bed. Nate came and sat next to me.

"How old are you?"

"16 turning 17 on the 8th of July," I answered, "You?"

"17 turning 18 on the 16th of September, favourite food?"

Pizza, you?"

"Same."

This carried on and by question 19 we where rolling on the floor laughing.

"You seriously asked if she new any virgins instead of vegans?" Nate asked howling with laughter. I just nodded.

"Ok my turned, why are you here?" I asked trying not to sound rude.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, we want to have a proper Christmas, no shows, no signings, no singing, so we got on a jet landed in a field I Malmesbury, bought a car and drove. We went through a small town and saw a sign that went up the mountain and we followed. We just followed the road till we got to a T junction. One turn off said valley and we wanted to go up, so we went the other way. The road got really bumpy after a while and Jason doesn't believe in slowing down so the car broke and we walked the rest of the way. We walked past this metal house thing," He said drawing a square with his hands.

"Shed," I supplied.

"Yes, shed, and we saw this dude under the tractor called James, we asked if he could fix it, he said yes and told us to come here before going to fetch it. Along the way Shane heard some one singing and went to find her and Jason went to chase some birds, and you know the rest," He finished.

"Wow," I said after processing the info.

"Yeah... so wha-y the hell is there lip-gloss on my face?" Nate said looking at the poster of Connect 3 on my wall.

"My cousin she had a huge crush on you," I lied. I was not going to tell him it was me.

"Oh, well then you can tell her I say hi," he teased.

"Sam, Nate, Dinner!" Mom shouted fro the kitchen.

"Wow, 4 hours already?' I said as I got up.

Nate put his hands up asking to be pulled up.

"Uh-uh, lazy pop star, get up yourdelf."

He put on the most adorable pout, "Pweeease Sam," He hen added the eyes.

"Fine," I sad pulling him up, but I lost my footing and fell back pulling Nate with me. He caught himself just in time to not crush me, but he was still lightly oushing against me.

My skin was on fire, but a comfortable fire where his body was touching me it was nice feeling that was disappearing to fast... Hey where did it go?

"I'm so sorry," He said, oh he got up that's why. He helped me up and we where both blushing.

"it's ok," I said trying to hide my disappointment.

"Come on, lets go and see if my sister and your brother is back and if my best friend has risen from the dead," I said leading him out my room.

**I hope you enjoyed it. And please review. They make me happy.**

**ciao**

**Sam**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so last time I updated I only got one chapter up and I said I would try two, but time was not on my side so I couldn't, and I am not promising you anything, but I might get two up today. Fingers crossed. Anyway here is chapter 4.**

Mitchie POV: 4 hours earlier:

I was really in the mood to write a new song after lunch, so I got my guitar and went to the orchards and went to sit in my favourite oak tree and started working on my song, well it was inspired by Sam, but I wrote it. I had already gotten the tune and a few sentences, but it needed work.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world _

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream _

_Bright inside of me _

_I got to let it show it's time..._

"God, why do I always get stuck there?" I shouted at myself.

"Hello?" A voice said which gave me a fright.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I fell out of the tree. I was waiting for the cold, hard floor to hit my back, but it never came, but instead I felt strong arms under my back and knees.

I opened my eyes and I must have hit my head on something, because I swear it was Shane Grey who caught me.

"Just like a space girl, Hi I'm Shane Grey," Oh great now need to get my ears checked. mom was right Ipod's are bad for the ears.

"Yeah and I'm Louis Lane," I said closing my eyes and shaking my head. I opened them again and the imaged had not changed. I screamed again. I am going to make him deaf.

"Ah! Shane Grey? What are you doing on a farm? In Piketberg? I thought you would got to Hawaii for Christmas or something."

"well I'm not, by the way that was a really good song, why did you stop singing?"

"That was as far as I got and I am struggling to go further, I've got the chorus though," I said blushing still in his arms, so I gave my legs a slight kick so he would plant them on the ground.

"Sorry, well lets hear it," He said eagerly.

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

"That's really good, do you need help with the rest?" He asked, which shocked me, he wanted to help me with my pathetic song.

"Sure that would be great," I said and started it from the beginning.

oOo

3 Hours later;

"That's great Shane! Just one more verse, but we have to go home, my mom is going to start supper soon."

"Ok, but after supper can we work on it again?" Shane asked helping me up.

"Sure, but not for to long."

"Ok, come on, I'm hungry," He said pulling me the wrong way, boy, did that boy like his food.

"Other way Pop star."

"I knew that," He said and turned around pulling me the other way.

oOo

"Hey mom," I said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm in the cold room!"

"Cold room? I've heard of a steam room, but ever a cold room," Shane said.

"Ah, that must be Shane, how are you?" My mom greeted as she came out the room.

"Good thanks Mrs Langton and you?"

"I'm good thanks, but none of this Mrs Langton nonsense, its Melanie, please."

"Ok, Melanie."

"So mom, where is Sam and Ella, and the other part of Connect 3?" I asked.

"Sam and Nate are talking in her room and Ella and Jason have gone bird watching so they should be here in about half an hour, why don't you two help me cook?" Mom said smiling.

"Sure," I said enthusiastically, but Shane didn't look so sure.

"Um, that's probably not a good idea, I burn water, true story."

"Ok, well then you don't have to cook, you and Mitchie can pick lemons for the lemon pie I am going to make soon," Mom said, Shane smiled and we headed to the lemon trees.

oOo

"Ok, there is a nice one on top there," I said starting to climb the tree.

"Be careful," Shane warned from the bottom.

"Shane, you forget that I've been doing this since before I could wa- Ahhh!" I screamed slipping on the branch and falling, I felt the feeling of arms under my back and knees again, "god, I hate gravity."

"I don't," Shane said. He put me down, "I love it, because the space girl can fall into my arms." Where the hell does he get this cheesy stuff, but somehow it's working.

Just then the heavens opened and it began to pour.

We where standing there looking into each others eyes, until we heard a beep and jumped apart. Gosh, I only met him a few hours ago and I am already really falling for him.

"Need a ride home?" My dad asked us from the car. I looked at our sopping wet clothes trying to steer clear of Shane's abs, and nodded.

"Thanks dad!" I shouted, grabbing Shane's hand and pulling him towards the car.

oOo

When got home and saw mom had already put the pizza's in the oven, 2 for Sam, Ella and me, 1 for Shane, 1 for Nate, 1 for Jason, 1 for dad, 1 for mom and 1 for whoever was still hungry.

"Found these two in the rain," My dad said walking over to my mom and giving her a kiss.

"Well, your back just in time, Ella and Jason are setting the table and Sam and Nate are still in her room, so I'm quickly gonna call them," My mom stuck her head out the door, "SAM, NATE, DINNER!," She shouted, I heard cutlery fall from where Jason was and Shane jumped 6 feet in the air.

"Wow."

"Yeah, we can all shout like that, it's a big house," I said as the door opened.

"Uh, Sam," I said.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you in your sports bra?" Sam was very self conscious, she used to be teased, because she was chubby, but one summer she got really sick of it and tried and lost all of the excess weight, but still wears her big clothes and never swims., so no one has really seen it, even me and my parents haven't seen, so for her to be that comfortable around Nate, who is of the male species, a species she never even talks to, to walk around in her sports bra is a big deal.

"Oh, Ah, let me go put a top on," She said and ran out the room. I walked over to Nate.

"Hey Nate?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure" He walked over.

"How?" I asked.

"What?'

I told him the whole story.

"Why would she hide such a great body?" He asked when I was done, the blushed a little.

"As I said she was teased when she was younger, so she lost all her self confidence, so I need you to break her out of her shell," I said, he nodded.

"What should I do?"

"The second week of next term is her Gr 10 dance. Help her find a sexy outfit, some flattering clothes, just as long as it isn't more then R3,000 in total."

"Nope, she can buy as much as she likes my treat," He said smiling.

"Nate you don't have too."

"I want to, being famous has its perks, so when are we going shopping?"

"We have to go to Cape Town tomorrow for some last minute Christmas shopping," I said just as Sam walked through the door.

"so are we going to eat?" Mom asked bringing the plates of pizza through.

"Yay," The boys said and ran to the table.

"Boys," Us girls said rolling our eyes and walked over to the table.

**So there is chapter 4, please review. If you have any ideas for the story don't be afraid to tell me.**

**Ciao**

**Sam**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, just a happy birthday to Nick Jonas, 17 today. Anyway, I wanted to get this chapter up in celebration of his birthday, so here it is and I would really like it if you would review thanks.**

Sam POV:

It's weird to know that Connect 3 is sleeping in our cottage. It's now 6:30 and I'm getting ready to go for a morning run, if only I knew where my takkies were.

"Oh… Shit…" I said to myself. I just realized I forgot them in the cottage when I went to go make the beds.

I walked over to the cottage and went into the room I left them in and saw the most angelic sight. Nate Grey sleeping, he looked so vulnerable. I quickly walked over to my takkies and froze when he started stirring.

"What you doing?" He asked groggily.

"Getting my takkies," I said picking them up to prove my point.

"Why?"

"I'm going for a run," is aid putting my takkies on.

"In those clothes?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with them I asked offended.

"They're to heavy and baggy, don't you have shorts and a tank top?"

"No, but I have hot pants and a sports bra."

"That will do fine. Now go and change, I'll meet you outside," He said getting out of bed and I was hit with the full force of a shirtless Nate. I stood there for an extra second, before quickly making my escape.

10 minutes later I was outside feeling a lot better in the sports bra and hot pants and I felt like I could move around.

"Hey," Nate said coming up behind me. I turned around and went back into drool state again. Nate was wearing baggy three quarters and a wife beater.

"Not like your usual skinny jeans," I teased.

"Yeah, a lot more comfortable," he said and we started walking to the gate.

"Ok, run from the gate to the end of the tar outside the farm," I said. Nate's eyes went wide.

"And go!" I shouted and started running.

I started laughing as he tried to catch up after I sprinted off. I slowed down a bit just to be nice. We jogged together, talking and laughing. I started sprinting about 200m from the house.

"You're pretty fit," He said panting once we got back. Then he fell on the floor.

"Not to bad yourself," I said walking over to his collapsed form, "Come on, lets get food for the pop star."

"Rock star," He mumbled as I pulled him up.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night," I said rolling my eyes.

oOo

"Food," Nate said in a zombie voice as we walked into the kitchen.

"Almost done," My mom said frying eggs in a pan.

"Go and sit down, I'll help mom get ready," I said pushing Nate out the door and to the table.

"Fooooood," Nate said again. I giggled.

"You like him," Mom said.

I sighed, "I do, even if I've only known him for a day. I used to wish I would meet him and he would sweep me of my feet, and now he has, but he doesn't like me that way, only as a friend."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, now lets go and feed 4 hungry boys," I said and took a plate full of eggs and another of bacon to the table.

"Food," Connect 3 and my dad shouted as I walked in.

"Thanks Sam," Nate said when I put the plates down.

"What are friends for," I said and sat down next to him.

"Ok kidz, we want to leave at 9:00, ok so you have an hour to change and Sam not underwear please," Mom said and I looked down in horror. I was still in the hot pants and sports bra.

"Nate, why didn't you remind me," I said punching his arm.

"Well, I forgot you were in those clothes," HE said apologeticly.

"Dude, are you gay or something, she has a terrific body, how could you not notice," Shane said laughing, I blushed, Nate glared and Mitchie elbowed him in the gut.

"Well, I'm going to go get changed," I said and went to my room and put my Ipod on loud, on Connect 3's 'Tonight'

I started the shower and got in, dancing along to the song. I washed my hair and then got out. I went to my cupboard and looked through the many baggy clothes I own. I wear them so people can't call me fat, because they can't see.

I walked out the house and to the cottage. The boys were sitting in the lounge, dressed like they were going out as themselves, not a good idea.

"Guys, have you got you skinnies on to tight that the blood isn't getting to your brain?" I asked.

They just looked at me confused.

"Whaddya mean?" Jason asked.

"Guys there are Connect 3 fans in SA and you guys are well known for your skinnies, so you need baggy clothes," I told them. They went to their large bags, and when I say large I mean large and managed to find the items.

My parents, Mitchie and Ella took the Mercedes and the boys and I took the Fiat, because out of my entire family I was the one with the best sense of direction.

**A/N: Ok well, I am going to start the next chapter now so you will probably get it before the end of the day.**

**Ciao**

**Sam**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I'm back I told you I would update ages ago, but I didn't but here I am so enjoy.**

:

We arrived at Canal Walk (Don't Own). Nate walked over to my mother. At one stage she was shaking her head then she smiled and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, then he walked back over.

"What was that about?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"I just told your mom I'm taking you on a shopping spree using my limitless card," He said sending me a sexy smirk.

"You wha_!" but before I could finish my sentence he pulled me towards the mall.

I immediately stopped which made Nate jerk back.

"Nate I already have clothes, you have drapes." I looked at him with sad eyes.

"I just don't want people to laugh at me or tease my," is said in a small voice. Tears starting to form.

"I know, I know your sister told me the whole story, but you lost all that weight, you now have the most amazing figure," He said I searched eyes for some hint of him lying, but I found none. I hugged him and rested my head in the crook of his neck, he smelt really nice.

"Thanks," I mumbled into his neck.

"What are friends for," He said, in almost a regretful voice.

"So what first?" I asked looking around.

"YDE, girls always rave over that place," Nate said and started walking to the shop directory.

"Nate question from one friend to another."

"Shot," He said srill looking at the directory.

"Are you gay?"

He almost fell forward spluttering, "What!"

"Well for one your helping me find girls cloths and you seem to know more then me about girl fashion," I said.

"Guys know what girls look good in and your sister says your more comfortable around me."

I thought about the last part of that sentence and they were right. I was comfortable around Nate, I could be myself, not like other crushes where I tried to act like a plastic. I suddenly remembered Nate was infront of me.

"Didn't answer my question," I said in a sing song voice.

"I am sooo not gay," He said with a girly flick if the wrist. I burst out laughing.

"Ok, well YDE is just round the corner, shall we?" He asked offering me his arm.

"We shall." I hooked my arm with his and we walked to YDE, talking and laughing. We arrived and he immediately started throwing things at me.

"What size are you?"

"10 I think?" I said trying to remember seeing as I never wear my size.

"Ok here are two pairs of each type of skinny jeans and normal in a 8 and 10, go try them on." He pushed me towards the changing rooms.

"Nate!" I shouted 10 minutes later.

"What?" He asked coming into the stall. I gave a quick yelp, because he gave me a fright.

"The 8 is too big. It keeps falling down." I let go of the pants and they fell half way down my ass. He stared, "Nate, face up here." He snapped his head up and blushed.

"Sorry." He took the pants and went back to get a size 6. Those actually fitted I looked at the pants that I wore when I was still chubby.

"18! Holy Shit!" I shouted. Nate ran in with different tops.

"What's wrong?" I showed him the label of my old jeans then the one on my new ones. How the hell did I hold my old jeans up?

"Wow, that's incredible, now that you have like 10 pairs of jeans you need tops. I tried on what felt like 100 tops and Nate made me get at least 50 of them. Then shoes after that. After about 2 hours we had at least 20 bags. I'd hate to be the paying Nate's bills.

"Nate can we go eat please?" I asked trying my best puppy dog pout.

"Ok, just don't give me the eye's that would just turn me to mush." I smiled at walked in the direction of the food court and went to Kauai.

"What is this place?" Nate asked.

"The best place in the world." I told him and sat down at one of the tables. The waitress came and gave us menus.

"Health food?" Nate said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Good health food," I said as the waitress came back.

"I'll have the Mediterranean wrap and A lemon breeze smoothie please?" I ordered and turned to Nate.

"I'll have the same please." The waitress wrote it down and went to place the order.

After lunch I looked at Nate with an I told you so look.

"Ok, so it was really good, want another smoothie to go?" He asked.

"Oh, yes please, another lemon breeze," I said looking like a two year old at Christmas.

He went to the counter and paid then came back with two smoothies. "So where to next?"

"Billabong," He said picking up his half of the bags.

"Why Billabong?" I asked worriedly.

"They have nice casual shorts and tops, you don't want to look like you're going out all the time and you'll die if you wear jeans in summer," He said matter of factly. I sighed in relief, "And it has nice bikinis." My face fell.

"What… Nate no I will not." I said stopping in y tracks.

"Oh yes you will, the only way the transformation will be complete is if you get a bikini."

"Fine," I said and huffed off.

**A/n: Tada. Here it is. Please, please, please review, it will make my day.**

**Ciao**

**Sam**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Shhhhh I know it's been a while, but no one has reviewed, but I was bored, so I decided to update, because I really enjoyed writing this stroy.**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN I SWEAR!**

"There's my girl, not scared to do anything," Nate said putting his arm around my waist. Somehow that just felt right.

I saw my mom walking up to meet us.

"We need to get home, it's 4 and Mitchie and Ella are complaining."

"But mom, I am apparently nowhere near done," I said play glaring at Nate, not wanting to admit that I was having too much fun alone with him.

"Ok," She took a deep breath, " Shane and Jason also want to stay, so, I can believe I am doing this, but here is my credit card, stay at a hotel, I want you home by 6 tomorrow night, Mitchie and Ella have something on tomorrow so they have to come home. Nate look after my baby," She said with a tear in her eye, she must really like these boys, and trust them to allow me to stay in the hotel with guys.

"Will do Melanie," He said, mom passed me the card, but Nate took it and handed it back to her, "No, it's on me."

"But Nate, you've paid for all the clothes, you can't do the hotel as well."

"Melanie, I'm famous, not to brag, but I make more money than I know what to do with, so spending some of it on you and your family is actually a favour to me," He said and put the card in her hand.

"Fine, ok, well bye, be good," She told me, and then gave us a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Bye mom, love you," she walked towards one of the exits.

"So, Billabong here we come!" I said charging away from Nate.

He ran after me, "I knew it, you actually like this."

"Ok, so I am and if you tell anyone I will deny it," I stopped, "Nate I have no pj's or toothbrush for tonight and no underwear for tomorrow."

"Shoot me neither, let me just call the guys, they also gonna need stuff for tomorrow." He pulled out his phone.

"Hey Shane it's me." I never really understood that saying, if they needed to ask, saying 'it's me' isn't going to help.

"We need clothes for tonight and stuff for tomorrow and a toothbrush... Ok in front of Woolworths, got it." He put his phone away.

"So, we need to meet them at Woolworths, they're already there."

"Cool." He looked at me. I was waiting for him to walk.

"Soooo, where is it?" He asked, I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Woolworths.

"Nate, Sam, over here!" I heard Shane shout. I walked up to him and Jason and gave them a hug each, then handing them my bags, they gave me a sceptical look.

"Hey, your brother is the reason I have all the bags, you share the same blood, thus you carry, and if you want to impress Ella and Mitchie, you have to act like gentlemen." I am such a little manipulator.

"Fine, ok the store closes in an hour, so we need to hurry," Shane said looking at his watch.

"why all we need is a toothbrush and pj's," Jason said pointing at their own bags full of clothes.

"Please tell me you have at least one baggy top and pants," I knew Nate had, because I picked it out for him.

"Yes we do, we're not completely stupid," Shane said and we walked into the store, "Ok, meet at the till in 15 minutes"

The guys went to the men's section and I went to the ladies, the one nice thing about Woolworths is that they have really nice bra's and panty's, bad thing is that their pj's are horrendous, so I picked out a pair of girls boxer shorts and went to the men's section and got a button up shirt.

xXx

I walked to the till about 5 minutes late to see Nate pacing up and down. He saw me and ran to me.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" She said hugging me.

"Nate I'm 5 minutes late, chill" I said laughing

"I thought someone had kidnapped you, and you were dead in a ditch and your mom, would slaughter me." I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Nate I am here and I'm fine, but thanks for your concern." He blushed.

"Now, can we please go? We need to check into a hotel and get food," Shane said and we went to stand in the queue.

xXx

After paying for everything we walked to the car and successfully managed to stuff all my stuff into the trunk we left to find a hotel.

"Guys how about that one?" I asked pointing to the Garden Court hotel.

"Perfect," Nate said. I looked at him and his brothers, and then it hit me.

"Guys, you is it going to look, three guys and a girl," I said. Shane's eyes went wide.

"I know!" Jason said.

"Wow, Jason had an idea," Nate said. I punched him.

"Nate don't be mean, what is it Jason?" We all looked at him.

"Sam will be our sister," He said in a 'duh' tone.

"Problem there buddy, we don't look anything alike, I'm blonde and blue-green eyes, your all brown hair brown eyes." I pointed out.

"Step-sister then," She said as we parked.

We grabbed the bags walked to reception.

"_Goeie aand, _Good evening, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked, at least she was old so there was less chance that she would recognize Shane.

"Hi, could we have a 3 bed room and a single room joining please," Shane asked. She checked her computer.

"Sorry Sir, we only have triple rooms and single rooms on different floors. The only joining rooms we have left are double rooms." Shane turned to us, and they all looked at me. I just nodded.

"Ok, we'll have the joining rooms please."

"Certainly Sir." She swiped his card and gave us the room keys, she eyed me with a weird look on her face.

"It's our step-sisters birthday tomorrow, so we are treating her to a night in Cape Town." Shane lied, picking up his bags and then we walked to the elevators. Once safely inside we burst into laughter.

"Did you see her face!" Shane said rolling on the floor.

"She gave me the disapproving look, I thought she was going to call the police for underage, group sex," I said wiping a tear of laughter. We composed ourselves by the time we got out the lift.

"Ok so Jason and I will take one room, and Nate you and Sam will take the other, don't do anything you'll regret," Shane said winking at us.

"Ok, so put your stuff down, go to the bathroom if you need to and meet downstairs in 10 minutes," I said picking up my stuff and walked to our door and put the key in and opened the door. There was a double bed, sofa, cable, vanity and a decent sized bathroom.

"Nate put the bags down and sat on the sofa.

"So I'll take the sofa and you can take the bed," I said as I walked out from inspecting the bathroom.

"No Nate, after all the money you spent on me and all the bags you carried, you deserve the bed. I'll take the sofa." I said sitting next to him.

"Sam, what type of gentleman would I be if I let you sleep on the sofa?"

I pouted, and then cheered up, "I have a better idea, we both sleep in the bed, I mean it's huge."

"Only if you fine with it," Nate said, to much of a gentleman for his own good.

"Yes, I am fine with it, now we better get down stairs." I pulled Nate with me and we went to the lobby where we saw Shane and Jason were waiting for us.

**A/n: I do hope you enjoyed that and please review, they brighten my day oh so much **


End file.
